This application requests funds to support the International Conference on Cell Death, to be held at the hotel Marbella resort Maitencillo, Chile http://www.marbella.cl/ing/home.php, January 7-10, 2011. The title of the conference will be "Signaling and Therapeutics in Cell Death and Survival", but we will also include sessions addressing cell death in the most important diseases in developed countries. The meeting will focus on primary mechanisms of inducing and avoiding cell death (apoptosis, autophagy, and necrosis). Most of the speakers, including many of the most prominent theoreticians of cancer research will address the topic from the viewpoint of understanding malignancy. This meeting traditionally has been held in various countries to encourage more scientific exchanges than are possible in the US;the meetings have been well received by both participating US scientists and local scientists and students. We chose Chile to capture the rapid growth of science and pharmaceutical industries in South America and to encourage the translation of the mechanisms of cell death into therapies. Many unique species of South American plants potentially harbor antiviral and anticancer chemicals. Chile has embarked on a campaign to improve its intellectual and technical standing In comparison with other developing countries Chile spends proportionately more on R&D than other South American countries, including 30% women researchers but it is more economical and efficient for Western scientists to go to South America to interact with scientists in their home terrain. This meeting will encourage future collaborative work and exchanges in this research area. We will discuss the means by which the decision of a cell to die is modulated and triggered, how cells commit to autophagic, apoptotic or necrotic pathways and what decides the choice. These topics are of interest to aging, immunology, neurology, cardiology and specifically cancer. Our Women Mentoring Workshop has been very successful and popular with our attendees. Dr Eileen White will be the keynote speaker and will lead a panel discussion with an international cast. The full meeting will include sessions on alternative pathways to cell death;on cancer, immunity, aging and cell death;on neurological and cardiovascular diseases and cell death;mitochondria and cell death;and special talks of new forms of cell death. Talks by junior and senior scientists will be interspersed and will include a high percentage of women and minority speakers (41%) and chairs (67%). The schedule allows ample time for formal and informal discussions and socializing. An important aspect of our meetings has been a wrap-up talk, which summarizes the major new findings, traces emerging trends, and provides guidance for future trends. The wrap-up will be given by Mauro Piacentini, a prominent researcher in the area of cancer and cell death and who is exceptional at this task. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This meeting brings together experts from around the world to discuss the basic and translational science of cell death-apoptosis, autophagy, and other mechanisms-as it relates to cancer, aging, and neurodegenerative disease. In addition to the knowledge and insight gained, this meeting should stimulate exchanges and international collaboration, which themselves should widen the horizons for new discovery.